Bettgeschichten
by iome
Summary: Hermine, Severus und ein Bett, das sind die Dinge, die alle Teile der hier entstehenden OneShotsammlung gemeinsam haben. Nicht immer wird es hier nur um Erotik gehen. Also lasst euch überraschen, was euch hier erwartet.
1. Glut!

Dies ist der erste Teil einer One-shot-Sammlung. Alle Teile werden mit Severus, Hermine und einem Bett oder einer anderen Schlafgelegenheit zu tun haben. Das kann - muss aber nicht immer - etwas mit Erotik zu tun haben. Also lasst euch überraschen, was hier nach und nach an Stories auftaucht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Glut!**

Hermine lag einfach nur da und sah durch das Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Ein paar einzelne Sterne leuchteten hell im Nachthimmel. Ein wunderschöner Anblick, wie sie fand.

Auch Severus Snape genoss in diesem Moment einen wunderschönen Anblick. Neben ihm lag eine fast nackte, junge Frau, nur dürftig mit einem Laken verhüllt, und lächelte hinaus in den Himmel.

Severus grinste. Am Vortag noch hatte er gedacht, er hätte niemals eine Chance bei ihr. Doch auf dem Fest am gestrigen Abend hatte sich das geändert. Natürlich war sie betrunken und natürlich wusste sie wohl gar nicht mehr, wen sie da eigentlich anmachte, aber das war ihm gleich. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihm tanzte, hatte ihn schon ganz kirre gemacht, zumal seine eigene Beherrschung auch nicht sehr stark war, was wohl unter anderem an drei Gläsern Wein und einem ziemlich starken Whiskey lag.

So rauschte der Alkohol durch seinen Körper, vermischte sich mit der Erregung, die Hermine Granger durch ihre bloße Nähe auslöste und beides zusammen fraß so lang an seiner Selbstbeherrschung, bis sie nicht mehr vorhanden war.

Erst hatte er sie nur geküsst. Zwar leidenschaftlich, aber immer noch mit dem Willen, aufzuhören, wenn sie es sich anders überlegen sollte. Als sie jedoch anfing, ihren Unterleib während des Tanzens, an seinem zu reiben, war alles verloren.

Sein Körper reagierte auf sie. So stark, dass man hätte glauben können, er hätte jahrelang keine Frau in seinem Bett gehabt. Dies entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, aber all die Frauen, die er in den letzten Monaten getroffen hatte, waren eben nicht Hermine Granger gewesen, hatten nicht ihre Anmut und schon gar nicht ihre Ausstrahlung gehabt.

Severus wusste, dass sie ihren Charme gern und oft versprühte. Es selbst war ihm lange nicht erlegen, doch immer öfter in den letzten Wochen, hatte sie ihm Blicke geschenkt, die ihn aufwühlten, sein Innerstes nach außen kehrten und ihn glauben ließen, er wäre ihr nicht ganz und gar egal. Selbst an diesem Punkt hatte er aber noch gedacht, sie necke ihn eher, denn das sie echtes Interesse an ihm zeige und so hatte er sein eigenes als bloßen Sexualtrieb angesehen.

Erst in der dieser Nacht, unter Einfluss von zuviel Alkohol, konnte er glauben, dass sie mehr in ihm sah, als zum Beispiel in Ronald Weasley oder Sirius Black, mit denen sie stets und ständig flirtete.

Seinem Wissen nach waren beide Männer nicht minder vernarrt, als er selbst in die Frau, die nun neben ihm lag. Der Unterschied war jedoch, dass sie mit ihnen nie das Bett geteilt hatte.

Hermine war für ihr heftiges Flirten bekannt, jedoch auch dafür, die Schwelle zu mehr nie mit einem ihrer Flirtpartner zu überschreiten. Mit einer Ausnahme: Ihm!

Severus drehte sich zu ihr, so dass er an ihren Rücken gelehnt lag. Er küsste ihr Schulterblatt und ihren Nacken, hielt erst inne, als sie sich begehrend unter ihm wand. „Ich habe nie gedacht, dass es mit uns so weit kommen könnte."

Erstaunen zeigte sich in Hermines Gesicht, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, doch sie sagte kein Wort und rief so in ihm das Bedürfnis hervor, sich zu erklären.

„Du flirtest gern und viel. Auch mit mir. Ich dachte, ich wäre für Dich nicht mehr, als Weasley, Black, Masterson, oder einer der anderen Lehrer." Wieder platzierte er kleine Küsse auf ihrem nackten Rücken, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich hätte einfach nicht gedacht, dass wir irgendwann in diesem Bett landen würden."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen wäre Hermine beinahe herausgerutscht, dass sie damit auch nicht gerechnet hatte. Nur Severus Lippen auf ihren verhinderten es im letzten Moment.

Er schmeckte nach Whiskey und irgendetwas anderem. Etwas, dass sie sehr anmachte und für lange Minuten, gefüllt mit unersättlichen Küssen, vergas sie daran zu denken, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und gerade dabei war, ihn zu wiederholen.

Erst eine Stunde später, als Severus in Schlaf versunken war und sich bei Hermine der Schleier des Alkohols und auch der des hochgradig hormonellen Rausches, allmählich verzogen, dachte sie wieder daran.

Sie hatte einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht. Wieso auch hatte sie sich nicht beherrschen können? Verfluchter Wein! Verfluchter Holunderlikör! Und dreimal verfluchter Zaubertränkemeister, der viel mehr Droge für sie war, als jedes bekannte oder unbekannte Suchtmittel!

Seit ihr vor zwei Jahren bewusst geworden war, dass sie sich hoffnungslos in ihren oftmals mies gelaunten, stets in schwarz gewandeten Kollegen verliebt hatte, war sie einem Schwur sich selbst gegenüber verpflichtete. Dem Schwur, die Finger von ihm zu lassen, weil er definitiv nicht gut für sie sein würde. Er war ein loderndes Feuer, an dem sie sich ihre Hände verbrennen würde.

Dessen war sie sich so sehr bewusst, dass sie sich am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt hätte, dass ihre Beherrschung längst nicht mehr existent war.

Zwei Jahre, vier Monate und sechs Tage lang, war es ihr gelungen, sich von ihm abzulenken, indem sie mit jedem halbwegs netten Mann flirtete, dem sie begegnete. Ihr einst so ehrenhafter Ruf hatte darunter ein wenig gelitten, auch wenn sie mangels ernsthaftem Interesse, niemals die Grenze des guten Geschmacks übertreten hatte. Doch ihr Ruf war ihr egal gewesen.

Selbst als ihre Freundschaft zu Harry beinahe daran scheiterte, dass sie ihm einen Korb gab, nachdem sie pausenlos mit ihm geflirtet hatte, sah sie es als unvermeidbare Konsequenz ihrer notwendigen Selbstdisziplin.

Doch nun … nun war alles vorbei. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen und wusste mit derselben Sicherheit, die sie glauben ließ, er sei nicht gut für sie, dass sie die Finger nicht mehr von ihm würde lassen können.

Hermine strich langsam über seinen, mit kleinen Narben überzogenen, Oberkörper. Severus war nicht gut aussehend, erst recht nicht schön und auf keinen Fall ein Baum von einem Mann. Alles Attribute, die sie sich stets für denjenigen gewünscht hatte, dem sie sich dereinst in die Arme hatte werfen wollen. Seit dem späten Abend jedoch war ihr dies egal. Es war ohnehin zu spät.

Sie war geradewegs in seine Arme gestolpert und in seinem Spinnennetz aus Sehnsucht, Wohlgefühl, Lust und nicht zuletzt Liebe, gelangt. Nichts und niemand würde sie daraus wieder befreien können.

Severus erwachte aus seinem leichten Schlaf und sah ihr verständnislos einige Augenblicke in die Augen. Er erkannte, wie sich die Zahnräder hinter ihrer Stirn drehten, sah dass sie grübelte und wusste, dass sie es bereute.

Vielleicht wäre ein anderer Mann mit derselben Erkenntnis in diesem Moment Gentleman genug gewesen, sich diskret zurückzuziehen und nicht mehr wieder zu kommen. Fakt war aber: Severus Snape wollte kein Gentleman sein.

Einmal – nein zweimal – war er heute Nacht in den Genuss gekommen, sein und ihr Leben für kurze Zeiträume zu vereinen, hatte ihren Körper geschmeckt und von ihrer Seele gekostet, ihr Innerstes gesehen. Um nichts in der Welt würde er sie wieder hergeben. Nicht, wenn er nicht musste.

Statt sie also zu fragen, ob sie es bereue, zog er sanft aber bestimmt ihren Körper auf seinen und küsste sie, ohne Gegenwehr zu spüren.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn … und sprang mit jedem Kuss von seinem Körper über zu Hermine.

Severus hatte sie nicht verlassen, obwohl er ihre Zweifel unweigerlich hatte sehen müssen, hatte sie nicht weggestoßen, angewidert von ihrer Reue, sondern hatte einfach neu in ihr entfacht, was seit mehr als zwei Jahre vor sich hinschwelte.

Heiße Küsse und innige Kosungen ihrer Körper austauschend, verlor sich beider Verstand wieder für eine Weile.

Diesmal schlief Severus tief und fest, als Hermine sich über ihn beugte und ihn lange Zeit betrachtete. Er sah friedlich aus. Ungefährlich. Nicht mehr wie der Mann, an dem sich Hermine verbrennen würde.

Da war ein Feuer in ihm. Hell, lodernd, verzehrend, doch sie hatte es gespürt: Ihr würde dieses Feuer nichts tun, außer vielleicht ihr eigenes zu neuem und schönerem Leben zu entfachen.

Hermine schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf seinem Oberkörper ab, platzierte ihre Hand auf der Stelle seiner Brust, unter der sein Herz ruhig und stetig schlug und genoss die Wärme seiner Haut.

Ende

Und, hat das bei euch auch ein Feuer ausgelöst? Ich würde mich natürlich über Reviews freuen.


	2. Tauschhandel

Vielen Dank für die Reviews zum ersten One-shot an **Mortianna'a Morgana, TiniSnape, Katyes, Buntleser, Drachen-Fan, Kathi, Padme, Eule und WatchersGoddess!** Ich gebe euch ein großes Butterbier aus und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit der neuen Geschichte.

**Warnung: Der heutige One-shot zeigt eine recht düstere Zukunft, besonders für Hermine.**

**2. Tauschhandel**

Severus zog die dunkelrote Decke ein Stück nach oben und kroch darunter. Hermine lag neben ihm auf dem Bauch und schlief schon. Lucius würde sich sicherlich jeden Moment zu ihnen gesellen.

Sehr glücklich war er in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr über dieses Arrangement. In der letzten Zeit hatte sich zwischen ihnen dreien etwas geändert und mit jeder Nacht, die er hier verbrachte, fühlte es sich seltsamer an. Lucius wurde immer häufiger agressiv, Hermine zog sich noch mehr in sich zurück, als ohnehin schon und er selbst fühlte sich immer öfter unwohl, wenn er dies bemerkte.

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Mit einem liebevollen Blick bedachte er die junge Frau neben sich. Hermine sah wunderschön aus, wie sie da schlafend lag, umfächert von ihren langen braunen Haaren. An einem anderen Tag hätte das sicherlich Verlangen in ihm erweckt. Heute jedoch erwachte nur das Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, sie zu beschützen und ihr jedes weitere Leid zu ersparen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, schob sich einen Kissen unter den Kopf, löschte das Licht und versuchte zeitgleich auch seine Gedanken auszuschalten. Wahrscheinlich war es besser zu genießen, was man hatte, als sich ständig den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Ändern würde er ohnehin nichts können.

Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde, bis er zur Ruhe gekommen war, die Müdigkeit ihm die Augenlider herabzog und er in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel, der dann nur wenig später dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass sich die Matratze auf der anderen Seite des Bettes senkte. Lucius kam zu ihnen und wie befürchtet schien er einen schlechten Tag gehabt zu haben.

Ohne Rücksicht auf die Schlafenden zauberte er Licht herbei und schob die Decke von Hermine. Einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch später war sie nackt, was ihr Körper, der kalten Luft wegen, sofort mit einer ausgewachsenen Gänsshaut quittierte.

Severus schlug die Augen auf, als er der Unruhe gewahr wurde. Schnell erfasste er die nicht ungewohnte Situation und sah die altbekannte Agressivität in den Augen des Gefährten. Nie zuvor hatte er ihn aufgehalten, wenn er in diesem Zustand über Hermine herfiel. Zum einen hatte er kein Recht dazu, denn schließlich war sie Lucius' Besitz und er selbst nur ein gerngesehener Besucher, zum anderen hatte er mehr als einmal einfach mitgemacht, aber heute war ihm nicht danach.

„Lass das, Lu!"

Lucius Malfoy tat, als hätte er die Worte nicht gehört und zog den nackten, noch immer schlafenden Körper Hermine Grangers zu sich heran. Severus überlegte den Bruchteil einer Sekunden, ob er sich noch einmal - diesmal deutlicher – einmischen sollte und entschied sich dafür. „Lucius! Ich habe gesagt, Du sollt sie in Ruhe lassen.", sagte er nun lauter und richtet sich auf.

Der Angesprochene warf sein weißblondes Haar nach hinten, damit er Severus ins Gesicht sehen konnte, als er ihn durch die Zähne hinweg anknurrte: „Sie gehört mir. Mach mit oder verschwinde!" Er griff nach Hermines Oberarm und wollte sie zu sich drehen, als sich Severus Hand um seinen Unterarm spannte.

„Lass sie in Frieden!", zischte er mit aller Beherrschung, die er finden konnte. „Sie hatte heute wieder einen verdammt harten Tag und jetzt schläft sie. Du wirst sie heute nicht anfassen." Damit zog Severus seine Hand zurück. Es war nicht sein Ansinnen, den anderen zu provozieren.

Dieser blickte ihm jetzt starr in die Augen. „Sag mir, Severus, warum ich sie in Ruhe lassen soll! Sie ist mein Besitz. Sie ist ein Schlammblut und sie ist nur hier, um mir zu dienen. Also gib mir einen Grund, aus dem ich mich jetzt nicht einfach in ihr versenken sollte."

Wechselnde Gefühle huschten über Severus Gesicht. Was sollte er sagen? In allen Punkten hatte Lucius Recht und doch fühlte es sich nicht so an. Hatte er plötzlich Mitleid mit einer Sklavin? Oder warum wünschte er sich so sehr ein wenig Ruhe und Geborgenheit für Hermine Granger?

„Was willst Du hören, Lu? Dass sie mir etwas bedeutet? Dass ich es nicht gern sehen, wenn Du so mit Gewalt über sie herfällst?"

Lucius zog sich ein Stück von Hermine zurück und schlug die Decke über sie und sich. „Ist es denn so? Bedeutete Dir das Schlammblut etwas?"

Severus ließ sich in die Matratze zurücksinken. „Woher soll ich das wissen!" Eine lange Pause folgte. „Vermutlich ja." Wieder eine Pause. „Ja! Verdammt, ja sie bedeutet mir was."

Lucius Aggressionen waren längst Vergangenheit. Die Art und Weise wie sein Freund vorhin reagiert hatte, war zu interessant gewesen, um es zu ignorieren. Statt wütender zu werden, hatte also Neugierde von ihm Besitz ergriffen. „Wieviel bedeutet sie Dir? Liebst Du sie?"

„Sei nicht albern! Sie ist eine Sklavin und ich habe sie gern. Liebe ist etwas ganz anderes ..."

„Ach wirklich? Severus, ich habe Dich genau einmal im Leben verliebt gesehen. Und was soll ich sagen: Damals hast Du genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, wie jetzt. Also noch mal: Liebst Du sie?"

Severus blickte die Schlafende an, strich ihr ganz wie selbstverständlich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und ließ den Blick über sie gleiten. Sie war schön und noch sehr jung. Nicht mehr so jung, wie damals, als er noch ihr Lehrer war, aber noch immer jung genug um wunderschön und gleichzeitig so unglaublich verletztlich zu wirken. Dass sie es nicht war, hatte sie in diesem Haushalt oft genug bewiesen. Jeder Tag, an dem Narzissa die Gelegenheit bekam, sie zu demüten, war ein schlimmer Tag für sie. Die Herrin des Hauses ließ ihre Wut darüber, dass eine Sklavin ihren Gatten mehr anzog, als sie selbst es tat, an ihr aus, wann immer sie konnte. Doch Hermine schlug sich wacker. Sie nahm die Demütigungen mittlerweile mit anerlerntem Gleichmut hin, akzeptierte die kleinen und größeren Wunden, die ihr beigebracht wurden, genauso, wie die Heilung durch den Hausherren oder Severus. Ein Jahr in diesem Haushalt hatte sie gelehrt, dass sie ohnehin keine Wahl hatte, in dem, was mit ihr geschah.

„Nun komm schon, Severus! Wie oft muss ich die Frage noch stellen: Liebst Du sie?"

„Liebe ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff, Lu. Wenn Du damit meinst, dass ich nur ihr Bestes will, dann liebe ich sie wohl."

Malfoy lachte. Es klang höhnisch. „Ein Todesser des obersten Ranges, der ein Schlammblut liebt. Das ist mal etwas Neues."

Severus neigte den Kopf. „Willst Du mir etwa erzählen, dass Du nichts für sie empfindest? Du schläfst seit über einem Jahr mit ihr. Versuch gar nicht erst mir zu erklären, dass sie nur Deiner Triebbefriedigung dient. Du bist fast jede Nacht bei ihr und ich habe zu oft gesehen, dass sie dabei auch nicht zu kurz kommt. Wenn sie Dir nicht wenigstens irgendetwas bedeuten würde, würdest Du sie anders behandeln."

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Allerdings weigere ich mich, darüber nachzudenken. Ich weiß, dass ihr Körper weich und angenehm ist und ich weiß, dass sie meine Bedürfnisse zu stillen weiß und mittlerweile fügsamer ist, als zu Beginn. Mehr ist für mich nicht wichtig. Und wie Du weißt, hatte ich nie Probleme, sie zu teilen."

„Das ist alles? Mehr als ein Gegenstand, den man verleihen oder teilen kann ist sie für Dich nicht?"

„Nein und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass sie oder eine andere das jemals sein wird. Narzissa würde sich sofort von mir scheiden lassen, wäre es anders. Das kann ich mir finanziell nicht leisten." Lucius schwieg einen Moment, zog dann die Decke so weit von Hermine herunter, dass das Brandmal der Malfoys an ihrrer Hüfte sichtbar wurde. Weltvergessen tanzten seine Finger über die nackte Haut Hermines' Rücken. „Willst Du sie haben?"

Severus richtete sich wieder auf. Hoffnungsvoll aber ungläubig fragte er: „Würdest Du sie mir denn überlassen?"

„Ich deute das als ein ‚ja'." Lucius lächelte wissend. „Und nein, ich würde sie Dir nicht einfach überlassen. Aber unter den richtigen Umständen ..." Seine Finger glitten tiefer, hinab zu ihrem Hintern.

„Soll ich betteln, oder sagst Du mir auch so, was Du damit meinst?"

Lautes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Dich betteln zu sehen ist es mir schon fast wert, sie Dir zu geben. Aber nein, das ist es nicht, was ich will. Was ich will ist etwas ganz anderes: Ginny Weasley."

Severus Stimme klang erstickt, als er antwortete. „Wozu willst Du sie? Sie arbeitet bei mir im Haushalt. Dafür hast Du hier ein Dutzend Sklaven."

„Oh, dafür will ich sie auch nicht. Aber ich werde Ersatz brauchen, wenn Du Hermine mitnehmen willst und diese kleine rothaarige Wildkatze wäre ein wirklich außergewöhnlich guter Ersatz."

Severus setzte sich nun entgültig auf. „Nein, Lu, das kann und werde ich nicht machen. Ginny Weasley habe ich nie angerührt. Sie ist noch jünger als Hermine und sie würde daran vielleicht zerbrechen. Außerdem ist sie reinblütig und nur deshalb eine Sklavin, weil sie sich gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt hat. Überlege Dir etwas anderes. Ich bin bereit einen guten Preis für Hermine zu zahlen, aber ich werde niemanden gegen sie eintauschen."

„Das ist schade, denn dann wird sie wohl hierbleiben. Außerdem werde ich mir überlegen müssen, ob ich weiterhin bereit bin, sie Dir gelegentlich zu überlassen." Seine Hand wanderte, unter der dünnen Decke deutlich sichtbar, über die runden Backen von Hermines Po. „Überleg es Dir. Mein Angebot steht. Ebenso wie das Versprechen das Mädchen gut zu behandeln."

„Nein, wie ich sagte: Kein Tausch."

„Dann solltest Du jetzt gehen. Ich beabsichtige nicht, Dich unter diesen Umständen hier noch länger zu dulden."

„Dein Versuch mich zu erpressen ist lächerlich."

„Ach, ist er das? Wie lange wirst Du es aushalten, Hermine nicht zu sehen, nicht ihren samtige Haut unter Dir zu spüren. Wie lange, Severus, bis Du vor meiner Tür stehen wirst mit Ginny Weasley im Schlepptau? Aber lass mich Dir sagen, dass mein Preis dann ungleich höher sein wird."

Severus Snape stand auf. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen zog es sich an. „Dann werde ich jetzt gehen, Lucius. Ich mag keine Erpressungen. Das solltest Du wissen, denn wir kennen uns lange genug. Und noch etwas solltest Du wissen: Ab jetzt wird sich unsere Kommunikation nur noch auf rein geschäftlicher Basis reduzieren. Erwarte in Zukunft weder Gefallen noch ein gutes Wort beim Lord von mir." Er pokerte hoch, doch es war seine einzige Chance. Ohne einen Blick zurück verließ er den Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Draußen lehnte er sich an der Wand des Schlafzimmers und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich aufraffte und dieses Haus vielleicht ein letzte Mal verließ. Bis eben hatte er noch gehofft Lucius wäre nicht bereit, ihre Freundschaft, ihre Verbindung, die sie seit beinahe dreißig Jahren hatten, aufzugeben. Doch es sah aus, als hätte er sich geirrt.

Severus drückte sich von der Wand weg, blickte noch einmal mit einem letzten Schimmer Hoffnung auf die verschlossene Tür und ging dann die Treppe hinab. Kein Schritt war hinter ihm zu hören und seine letzte Hoffnung zerstob, als er die Haustür schloss und den Landsitz der Malfoys verließ.

In dem Haus, dass er gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte, starrte ein Angehöriger des magischen Adels gebannt auf die Tür, die sich gerade in mehrfacher Hinsicht für ihn geschlossen hatte. Seine erste Reaktion war Wut, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden schlug sie in Enttäuschung um. Nicht so sehr die Enttäuschung nicht bekommen zu haben, was er wollte, sondern viel mehr die Enttäuschung, dass Severus gegangen war und keine Anstalten machte, zurückzukommen.

War der Mann, den er jetzt seit einer halben Ewigkeit kannte und fast genau so lang als Freund ansah, wirklich in der Lage, so starrköpfig zu sein? Er hatte doch nicht zu viel verlangt!

Oder doch?

Hatte er zuviel gefordert?

Er sah neben sich, wie Hermine versuchte möglichst ungesehen ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie weinte. Wahrscheinlich war sie die ganze Zeit wach gewesen und hatte das ganze Drama mit verfolgt und nun weinte sie still in sich hinein, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht bemerkte.

Entweder sie war auch so in Severus vernarrt, wie er in sie, oder aber dieses Gefeilsche um sie, hatte ihre Gefühle verletzt. Vielleicht sogar beides.

Mit einem Mal kam sich Lucius schäbig vor. Ein Jahr lang schon mied er das Bett seiner Frau, wie der Teufel eine Kirche und er war sich darüber im Klaren, was Narcissa davon hielt und an wem sie ihr Missfallen darüber ausließ. Er hatte die Wunden gesehen, die Hermine dank ihr davon getragen hatte, er hatte die Beschimpfungen und Demütigungen gehört, die seine Frau von sich gab und er hatte nie Rücksicht gezeigt. Nie. Dabei wusste er, dass nicht jede Frau seine Anforderungen erfüllte, wusste, dass Hermine etwas Besonderes war. Eine Frau, für die er – wäre sie ein Reinblut gewesen – sich von seiner Frau getrennt hätte. Doch sie war kein Reinblut und so behandelte er sie, wie er jedes andere Besitztum behandelte. Er benutzte sie und verbannte sie dann aus seinen Gedanken.

Ein Jahr war das gutgegangen, doch nun hatte er den Bogen endgültig überspannt und sie noch mehr gedemütigt, als jemals zuvor, sie als Ding bezeichnet und ihr zu allem Übel auch noch Severus weggenommen. Die Nächte, in denen er dabei war, waren immer anders gewesen. Hermine hatte schnell nach ihrer Ankunft hier gelernt, dass es besser war, sich Lucius nicht zu verwehren, aber nie hatte er erlebt, dass sie wirklich genoss, was er mit ihr tat. Bis ... ja, bis Severus ein paar mal zu Besuch gekommen und dann zu einem regelmäßigen Gast geworden war.

Eine Woge von Mitgefühl, unterdrückter Zuneigung und Schuld übermannte den sonst so rücksichtslosen Todesser und Sklaventreiber und er fasste einen Entschluss.

Zärtlich lehnte er sich über Hermines Körper, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Zieh Dich an."

Wortlos, aber voller sichtbarer Unsicherheit erhob sich Hermine. Die Tränen rannen noch immer über ihre Wangen, doch so schnell sie kamen, so schnell wischte sie sie auch wieder weg. Weinen hatte keinen Sinn. Davon würde sich auch nichts ändern. Also zog sie sich an und Lucius Malfoy beobachtete sie dabei.

Das Kleid was sie trug hatte schon bessere Zeiten gesehen und doch sah sie gut darin aus. Schwerer dunkelblauer Samt fiel über ihre nackten Brüste, ihren flachen Bauch und verhüllte schließlich ihre schönen Beine. Lucius kam der Gedanke, dass er sie vielleicht nie wieder nackt sehen würde. Der Anblick würde ihm fehlen und augenblicklich bekam er Zweifel an dem, was er tun wollte, doch sie verflogen bei dem Anblick ihrer verweinten Augen.

„Streck die rechte Hand aus.", sagte er zu ihr.

Kaum hatte sie seinen Befehl befolgt, band er sie mit einem Zauber an sich, beugte sich dann zu ihr herunter und suchte ihre Lippen. Sie wehrte sich nicht, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was hier geschah. Woher hätte sie auch wissen können, dass dies ein Abschiedskuss war.

Lucius löste sich von ihr, griff nach ihren Schultern und drehte sie Richtung Tür. „Geh und sei leise."

Sie nickte und gehorchte ihm, wie sie es gelernt hatte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schritten Herr und Sklavin gemeinsam durch das Haus, darauf bedacht niemanden zu wecken. Draußen verfiel Lucius in einen schnelleren Schritt, bei dem Hermine kaum mithalten konnte. Er wollte es hinter sich haben.

Die letzten Meter bis zur Grenze des Grundstücks zog er Hermine hinter sich her. Dann drückte er sie an sich und apparierte Seit-an-Seit mit ihr zu Severus.

Als sie in Snape-Manor ankamen, waren die unteren Räume hell erleuchtet, obwohl es weit nach Mitternacht war. Der Hausherr hatte seiner Wut über die Geschehnisse Ausdruck verliehen, indem er mehrerer wertvolle Vasen an der Wand zerschmettert hatte. Davon war das halbe Haus aufgewacht.

Ginny Weasley hielt respektvoll Abstand zu ihm, beseitigte aber bereits die Scherben, als es an der Tür klingelte. Überrascht davon, dass um diese Uhrzeit noch jemand läutete, sah sie erst fragend den Hausherren an, begab sich dann aber auf sein Zeichen zum Eingang.

Sie öffnete die Tür, erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot und stolperte dann wortlos nach hinten, was dem Gast und seiner Begleitung Gelegenheit gab einzutreten.

Ohne die junge Frau, die er vorhin noch hatte einfordern wollen, zu beachten, trat Lucius herein und ging durch den Flur, bis er Severus sah. Er wartete, bis dieser seine Anwesenheit wahrnahm, was nicht mehr als einen Augenblick dauerte.

Entgeistert blickte ihn sein Gegenüber an und wusste augenscheinlich nicht, was er von diesem Besuch zu erwarten hatte. Wie gebannt blieb sein Blick an Hermine hängen, die aufgehört hatte zu weinen, als sie begriff, wohin sie gebracht wurde.

Severus Augen lösten sich von ihr, als er sah, wie Lucius seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines Umhangs zog und den Zauber löste, der Hermine an ihn band.

Er sahen wie Lucius sie von sich weg und in seine Richtung schob und plötzlich verstand Severus gar nichts mehr.

Doch Lucius kannte ihn viel zu gut. Er setzte sich mit unergründlichem Blick in einen großen Ohrensessel und forderte Severus mit einer Geste auf, es ihm gleichzutun. Zu jedem anderem anderen Augenblick wäre diese in seinem eigenen Haus ein Grund gewesen, Lucius den Weg nach draußen zu zeigen, doch Severus setzte sich und lauschte gebannt auf das, was Lucius ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Wie Du siehst, bin ich nicht bereit wegen eines Schlammblutes unsere Freundschaft zu beenden. Nimm sie Dir, wenn sie Dir so viel bedeutet."

Severus brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunden, um sich zu fangen. Als ob er nie daran gezweifelt hätte, dass es so kommen würde, nickte er und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Dann hast Du Dich also umentschieden. Nun, sollte Dein Preis noch der gleiche sein, muss ich Dir leider mitteilen, dass sich MEINE Meinung nicht geändert hat."

Lucius winkte ab. „Sieh sie als Geschenk."

„Wann hast Du Deine großzügige Seite entdeckt?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das überhaupt getan habe. Sie mag ein Geschenk sein, aber sei Dir sicher, dass ich dafür irgendwann eine Gefälligkeit von Dir einfordern werde."

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern schickte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung beide Frauen aus dem Raum. Erst dann sprach er wieder. „Ich nehme an, ich habe nicht gut genug gepokert und erzähl mir nicht, die Angst um unserer Freundschaft hat Dich hierher getrieben. Also, was ist es wirklich? Hast Du eine besondere Forderung? Wenn, dann sag es mir gleich, damit ich weiß, welchen Preis ich für sie zahlen muss."

Wie eine Maske glitt Lucius gewohnt arroganter Gesichtszug hinweg und wurde von reiner Enttäuschung ersetzt. „Ich weiß, dass Du mich in diesem Licht siehst. Vertrau mir, Severus. Dieses einen Mal geht es weniger um mich, als um Dich – und um sie." Er sah Richtung Tür. „Behandle sie gut. Ich werde jetzt gehen." Er erhob sich. „Und Severus: Der Preis, den ich fordere, ist dass ich ab und an nun Dein Gast sein darf. Ist das ein Preis, den Du zu zahlen bereit bist?"

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und überbrückte die wenigen Schritte zu Lucius. Er blickte ihm beinahe eine Minute prüfend in die blaugrauen Augen, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und nickte.

Lucius ergriff die Hand und zog den anderen Mann so an sich, dass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich meine das ernst. Tu ihr nicht weh. Das habe ich schon zur Genüge getan." Dann drehte er sich um und verließ wortlos das Haus und das Anwesen.

Ende

**Nun, was sagt ihr dazu?**


	3. UnWirksam

Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat unglaublich lang gedauert, bis der nächste Teil kam und ich kann euch nicht mal versprechen, dass der nächste nicht wieder so lange auf sich warten lässt, aber meine andere FF und das wirkliche Leben nehmen mich zurzeit einfach etwas zu stark in Anspruch. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das und tröstet euch damit, dass die Geschichten nicht zusammen hängen und ihr deshalb keine Cliffhanger ertragen müsst. Habt viel Spaß mit dem heutigen One-shot!

Katyes, WatchersGoddess, Mortianna's Morgana, Kathi, Shai, Cynestra, Eule und Kira: Ich danke euch ganz herzlich für eure lieben Reviews!

**3. (Un)wirksam **

‚Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Wenn ich eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, wie es sich anfühlt, hätte ich wohl nicht so lange gewartet!' Langsam komme ich wieder runter. In ein paar Minuten kann ich bestimmt wieder normal atmen und vielleicht wieder sogar klar denken.

Allerdings sollte ich dann nicht mehr hier sein, denn das wäre wohl ganz schlecht für meine Gesundheit.

Schweiß rinnt langsam und unaufhaltsam von meiner Stirn. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es bei ihm so warm ist. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch nur daran, dass Sex zu haben – nein, ich sollte mich verbessern: dass GUTEN Sex zu haben, eine schweißtreibende Angelegenheit sein kann. Und es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass ich eben guten Sex hatte.

Trotzdem muss ich jetzt aufstehen. Ich hoffe es ist noch nicht zu spät. Leise schiebe ich mich ein Stück nach links.

Wohl nicht leise genug. Er hat sich zu mir gedreht und lächelt mich an. Okay, ich muss mich schon wieder verbessern: Er lächelt nicht, er grinst und zwar diabolisch.

Das ist nicht gut. Gar nicht gut! So schaut er sonst nur, wenn er eine besonders fiese Strafarbeit verteilen kann.

Severus Snape zieht mich zu sich zurück und sein seltsam unpassendes Grinsen wird noch breiter, während er sich mit seiner aristokratisch gebogenen Nase mir soweit nähert, dass sie meine fast berührt. Er starrt mir in die Augen und grinst. Sein Haar rutscht hinter dem Ohr hervor und kitzelt meine Wange.

Ich könnte es zurückstreichen, aber ich kann mich unmöglich bewegen. Wenn ich mich rühre, wird er zum aus dieser Starre erwachen und dann kann Hogwarts mich direkt aus seinen Annalen streichen. Hermine Jane Granger wird dann Vergangenheit sein.

Snape starrt immer noch weiter und kneift jetzt die Augen halb zusammen. „Was haben Sie mir gegeben?", knurrt er.

Ich bin völlig unfähig mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn ihm zu antworten. Und eigentlich bin ich sowieso schon so gut wie tot. Wenn er rauskriegt, dass ich ihm einen Liebestrank verabreicht habe, wird Dumbledore morgen einen Mord aufzuklären haben. Oder einen Vermisstenfall. Kommt darauf an, wie gut Snape meine Überreste beseitigt.

Schade, dass ich meine Freunde nicht noch mal zu Gesicht kriege. Und schade, dass dieser scheiß Trank nur zur Hälfte wirkt. Wirklich schade!

„Miss Granger! Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal. Also: WAS ZUM TEUFEL HABEN SIE MIR GEGEBEN?"

Zeit mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, auch wenn er mir sowieso nicht glauben wird.

Und richtig. Sein Grinsen verschwindet, er rollt sich auf mich, drückt meine Hände über mir ins Kissen und schnauzt mich an: „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ein ausgebildeter Zaubertränkemeister merkt nicht, wenn ihm etwas untergejubelt wird. Ich will auf der Stelle wissen, was Sie mir verabreicht haben. Vielleicht lasse ich Sie dann sogar am Leben."

Eigentlich könnte diese Pose ganz erotisch sein. Aber sie ist es nicht. Kein bisschen! Snapes Körper – derselbe Körper, der sich vorhin noch so wunderbar auf meinem angefühlt hat – presst mich jetzt ziemlich unsanft in die Matratze und lässt mir kaum noch die Luft zum atmen. „Einen Liebestrank!", stoße ich hervor, bete innerlich ein letztes Mal und verabschiede mich vom Diesseits.

Doch statt mich direkt zu erwürgen, lässt Snape wundersamer Weise meine Hände los und richtet sich auf. „Natürlich: Einen Liebestrank! Was auch sonst! Granger, wir wissen beide, dass es keinen funktionierenden Liebestrank gibt. Außerdem hätte ich darauf wohl kaum angesprochen. Noch mal: Was haben Sie mir gegeben?"

Seltsam, auf einmal klingt er gar nicht mehr so wütend, sondern nur noch interessiert. Dass ich am Leben bleiben werde, glaube ich zwar trotzdem nicht, aber warum soll ich es ihm nicht verraten. Schaden kann es mir jetzt auch nicht mehr. Ich winde mich unter ihm hervor und setze mich auf. „Doch, den gibt es. Noch nie was von Leonards Lombards Trank der vergessenen Liebe gehört, Professor?" Hm, fühlt sich komisch an, ihn so anzusprechen, obwohl ich gerade mit ihm geschlafen habe. Aber ihn zu duzen, wäre wohl der letzte Nagel zu meinem Sarg.

„Der funktioniert genau so wenig, wie all der andere Humbug. Was also haben Sie mir gegeben?"

Er glaubt mir also nicht. Na gut, vielleicht wird das ja zu einer netten kleinen Fachdiskussion, bei der er vergisst, was gerade passiert ist. „Den Trank der vergessenen Liebe. Glauben Sie es oder nicht! Ich habe ihn über sechs Wochen lang zubereitet. Er lässt einen für eine Stunde glauben, dass man in den anderen verliebt ist und danach vergisst man, was in der Zeit war. „

„Unsinn! Ich würde niemals glauben, in Sie verliebt zu sein. Außerdem könnte ich mich daran erinnern, wenn Sie mir einen Trank eingeflösst hätten."

Ich ignoriere die Spitze und antworte ihm lieber. „Er muss nicht getrunken werden. Er war an der Pergamentrolle, die ich Ihnen vorhin abgegeben habe."

Wieder kneift er die Augen zusammen. Diesmal weniger wütend. Mehr als denke er nach.

Es ist zwar nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um das festzustellen, aber so sieht er verflixt sexy aus.

„Warum?", ist dann das einzige, was er sagt.

„Ach kommen Sie, warum wohl!" Also ob das nicht ersichtlich wäre!

„Haben Sie mit jemandem eine Wette abgeschlossen? Oder versuchen Sie mich zu erpressen, um sicher durch die Prüfung zu kommen?"

Oh, scheinbar fallen ihm ein paar Gründe mehr ein, als mir. Nein, so will ich das nicht stehen lassen. Wenn er schon fast alles weiß, soll er auch den Rest erfahren. „Nein, das ist es nicht."

Er schnauzt mich an. „Was soll es dann sein? Was zur Hölle wollen Sie in meinem Bett?"

„Nur bei Ihnen sein."

„Warum?" Er scheint ehrlich erstaunt.

„Werden Sie mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Sie liebe und für einen kurzen Moment die Illusion haben wollte, dass Sie mich auch lieben?"

„Nein, das können Sie sonst wem erzählen. Also, mit wem haben Sie gewettet."

Jetzt reicht es. „ICH – HABE – NICHT – GEWETTET! ICH – LIEBE –SIE!" Und nun wird es definitiv Zeit zu verschwinden. Meine Strafarbeit, oder meinen Schulverweis, kann er mir auch morgen noch geben.

Ich versuche mich noch einmal aus dem Staub zu machen, als er mich plötzlich wieder anspricht: „Miss Granger, was machen Sie in meinem Bett?"

Über meinem Kopf muss gerade ein riesiges Fragezeichen schweben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier passiert. Hatten wir das nicht schon mal?

Oder ….?

Könnte es sein?

„Miss Granger, ich habe Sie gefragt, was Sie hier machen.", wiederholt er sich, tastet sich mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern aber auch gerade an meinen Schenkeln nach oben und sein Blick scheint irgendwie vernebelt.

Ja! Ja! Ja! JAAA! Der Trank wirkt doch noch!

Unglaublich! Ich wusste doch, ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Das Rezept war schwer, aber ich bin so sorgfältig gewesen. Da konnte nichts schief gehen.

Severus Snapes Nase gerührt gerade meinen Bauchnabel, während sein Mund sich Richtung meines Venushügels tastet. Das ist gut!

Für einen Moment könnte ich sogar vergessen, dass ich noch immer nicht außer Gefahr bin. Der Trank wirkt zwar, aber nicht ganz wie vorgesehen und wer weiß schon wie lange noch.

Das ist doch zum Verzweifeln! Da finde ich endlich einen Weg, den Mann, den ich seit Jahren anhimmele, in die Kiste zu zerren und mich mit seiner Hilfe von meiner gehassten Jungfräulichkeit zu verabschieden und was passiert? Ich muss weg, weil er mich sonst anschließend killt.

Es hilft alles nichts. Ich schiebe ihn mit aller Kraft von mir und ziehe mich in Windeseile an und lasse sämtliche verräterischen Beweise mit Hilfe eines Ratzeputz verschwinden. Snape sieht mir dabei die ganze Zeit mit verklärtem Blick zu.

Ich wäre so gern noch geblieben, aber ich traue mich nicht.

Was soll's, ich will mich nicht beschweren. Ich habe bekommen, was ich mir gewünscht habe und auch wenn ich niemals eine Chance bei ihm hätte, wenn er von meinen Gefühlen wüsste, bleibt mir immerhin die Erinnerung an diese Nacht.

Vielleicht müsste ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich ihn für etwas benutzt habe, dass er freiwillig wohl nicht mitgemacht hätte, aber das habe ich nicht. Seit ich in der Verbotenen Abteilung den Abschnitt über den Trank gefunden habe, war klar, dass ich ihn benutzen würde. Und ich weigere mich, zu glauben, dass es verkehrt war.

Snape sieht mich jetzt ein bisschen traurig an und fragt ungewohnt sanft: „Musst Du schon gehen?"

Ich nicke, verkneife mir ein Seufzen und beuge mich zu ihm hinab. Wenigstens einen Kuss muss ich mir noch stehlen. Dann verschwinde ich hinüber in sein Labor, gehe von dort in sein Klassenzimmer und nehme die Pergamentrolle an mich.

Keine Beweise. Sicher ist sicher.

Verflucht, ich sollte nicht heulen, aber ich kann nicht anderes. Morgen wird er hier wieder vor mir stehen und mich vor der ganzen Klasse runter machen. Das zu ertragen wird noch schwerer sein, als sonst, jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie er auch sein kann.

Aber es hilft alles nichts. Außerdem ist es besser, ihn noch drei Wochen im Unterricht zu sehen und seine kleinen Demütigungen zu ertragen, als an die Zeit nach dem Abschluss zu denken.

Traurig ziehe ich die Tür hinter mir zu und schleiche mich zum Turm hinauf.

* * *

Tatsächlich zeigt mir der Spiegel ein unverändertes Bild. Dabei fühle ich mich ganz anders, als sonst. Etwas muss mit mir nicht stimmen, da bin ich ganz sicher. Hermine Granger schummelt sich mit einem Liebestrank in mein Bett, verführt mich nach Strich und Faden und was mache ich? Ich lasse sie lebend und ohne eine Strafe davon kommen und genieße es sogar. 

Und der Gipfel des Unglaublichen: Ich spiele ihr noch vor, dass ihr mit Sicherheit falsch gebrauter Trank funktioniert, nur damit ich sie gehen lassen kann, ohne ihr zu zeigen, dass ich das mit Absicht tue.

Da kann doch etwas nicht stimmen! Vielleicht hat ihr Gebräu unbekannte Nebenwirkungen.

Genau! Wie sonst ist es auch zu erklären, dass ich ernsthaft darüber nachdenke, ihr nach ihrem Abschluss zu verraten, dass ich mich sehr wohl an die heutige Nacht erinnern kann und mir vorstellen könnte, sie zu wiederholen?

Nein, nein, das kommt nicht in Frage! Und wenn ich noch so beeindruckt von ihren – noch nicht ganz ausgereiften - Braufertigkeiten, ihrer sexy Figur und ihrem intelligenten Köpfchen bin. Das werde ich nicht tun. Ein Severus Snape würde das nicht tun. Nicht in tausend Jahren.

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche das Bild zu vertreiben, wie traurig sie mich angeschaut hat, als sie ging.

In Ordnung: Vielleicht nicht in tausend Jahren, aber in drei Wochen.

Ende


	4. Die Zusatzaufgabe

Hallo ihr Lieben,

ich weiß, ich habe mir mit den Bettgeschichten sehr viel Zeit gelassen, aber hier ist endlich ein neuer Teil. Es ist wieder ein One-shot, aber man kann ihn auch als Fortsetzung des 3. Teils verstehen. 

Für alle, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben, hier noch ein wenig Werbung in eigener Sache: Ich habe eine neue Geschichte namens „Verlangen und Verleugnung" online gestellt. Morgen geht das 3. Kapitel online.

So, nun noch vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, **Rianne71, Eule, Angie Snape D, WatchersGoddess, Minnie, Shai, Katyes, Mortianna's Morgana, Lady Montaque, JoNiTo, Kathrina, Poschpitty.**

**4. Die Zusatzaufgabe**

Wie gebannt starre ich nun schon minutenlang vor mich hin und sehe doch nicht, was die Schüler direkt vor meiner Nase tun. Um ehrlich zu sein interessiert mich auch nicht, welchen Unfug sie gerade veranstalten. Der Trank, den zu brauen ich ihnen aufgetragen habe, ist selbst dann noch ungefährlich, wenn sie alle Zutaten auf einmal in den Kessel werfen und ein Fegefeuer darunter schüren würden. 

Ich kann nicht behaupte, ich habe dies mit Absicht so eingerichtet. Nein, es war mehr oder weniger eine unterbewusste Entscheidung, die es mir nun ermöglich, ganz gegen meine sonstige Art, geistesabwesend dazusitzen und auf die Platte meines Pults zu schauen. 

Ich brauche diese Zeit und ich brauche inzwischen scheinbar jeden Tag ein wenig mehr davon, denn ich bemerke selbst, dass mein Unterricht anspruchsloser und weniger streng geworden ist. Nicht, dass auch nur einer der Schüler dies ausnutzen würde. Wir befinden uns nur noch Tage vom Schuljahresende entfernt und jeder einzelne von ihnen kennt mich lang genug, um zu wissen, dass ich selbst in solch unaufmerksamem Zustand noch mitbekomme, wenn einer von ihnen Unsinn anstellt. 

Auch diese fünfte Klasse ist ruhig und tut, was ich verlangt habe. Brav werden sie mir am Ende der Stunde ihre beschrifteten Tränke auf den Tisch stellen und meinem Klassenraum schnellstmöglich entfliehen. Bis dahin habe ich Zeit meine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen und unweigerlich landen sie immer wieder bei derselben Person, bei derselben Begebenheit, bei derselben verwirrend intensiven Begegnung.

Zuerst habe ich mich kaum an etwas erinnert, was ich nur dem Trank, mit dem sie mich in Berührung gebracht hat, zuschreiben kann, doch mit jeder Stunden, die seitdem vergangen ist – und es sind viele – kommt die Erinnerung klarer und stärker zurück.

Ich kann, wenn ich die Augen schließe, ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, ihre Berührungen noch einmal auskosten und das Gefühl heraufbeschwören sie läge unter mir begraben, hätte wieder ihre Arme um mich geschlungen und ihre Lippen auf meine gepresst. Es ist schwer dieser Versuchung zu widerstehen und die Augen offen zu halten. Zu oft schon habe ich ihr nicht widerstanden und bin in Tagträumereien abgeglitten, aus denen mich erst die Schulglocke wieder befreite.

Heute, so habe ich es mir vorgenommen, werde ich das nicht zulassen, doch es wird immer schwerer, meinen guten Vorsatz auch einzuhalten, denn mir wird gerade bewusst, dass ich die Verlockung persönlich in der nächsten Stunde hier vor mir haben werde. Zudem wird es keine gewöhnliche Unterrichtsstunde mit ihr sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn es wird die letzte sein, die sie jemals bei mir haben wird. Ihr Abschluss ist so nah, dass es mir bei dem Gedanken daran den Atem raubt. Nur noch elf Tage lang wird sie hier sein. Elf Tage, in denen ich sie nicht einmal regelmäßig sehen werde.

Die Prüfungen stehen unmittelbar bevor und nicht in jedem ihrer Fächer werde ich das Vergnügen haben, zum Aufsichtspersonal zu gehören. 

Ich muss lächeln, als ich bemerke, wie sich mein Denken in den vergangenen Tagen geändert hat. Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte ich es nie darauf angelegt, mehr Prüfungen als nötig zu beaufsichtigen.

Doch damals war Hermine Granger auch noch nicht in mein Leben geschneit, hatte mir noch nicht gestanden, dass sie mich liebt und mich nach Strich und Faden verführt. 

Hoffentlich hat niemand bemerkt, dass sich meine Züge angesichts dieser Erinnerungen kurzzeitig verändert haben. Zur Kontrolle sehe ich hoch und blicke aufmerksam von Schüler zu Schüler. 

Wie es scheint ist alles in Ordnung. Sie arbeiten in Gruppen und sind darauf konzentriert, nicht meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. 

Davor jedoch brauchen sie vorerst keine Angst zu haben. Mein Denken hat sich längst wieder auf das Mädchen konzentriert, das in wenigen Minuten zum letzten Mal durch diese Tür schreiten wird und bevor ich richtig verstehen, ist es auch schon so weit: Die eine Klasse geht und die andere kommt.

Zuerst treten meine Slytherins herein, setzen sich ohne großen Geräuschpegel auf ihre Plätze und sind schon unterrichtsbereit, bevor auch nur der erste Gryffindor durch die Tür gekommen ist. Irgendwie schade, dass sie bald gehen werden, jetzt, da ich sie endlich gut genug erzogen habe, sich so zu verhalten. 

Bei den Gryffindor haben Minervas Methoden da wohl weniger gut angeschlagen. Sie poltern immer noch wie am ersten Tag herein und machen Krach, der einem jedem Karnevalsumzug zur Ehre gereichen würde. Nur eine von ihnen betritt still den Raum, setzt sich ebenso leise hin, wie die Schüler meines Hauses und wendet den Blick von mir schnell ab, als sie bemerkt, dass ich sie anstarre. 

Als ich mich selbst dabei ertappe, drehe ich mich weg und ziehe den Löwen erst einmal Punkte ab für diesen unerträglichen Lärm, der sich noch immer nicht gelegt hat. Es werden nicht die letzten sein, denn mir ist jede Chance recht, um dem Hauspokal für dieses Jahr noch ein wenig näher zu kommen. Unser Vorsprung wird in der kommenden Stunde garantiert noch ein gutes Stück anwachsen. 

Meine Mundwinkel zucken nach oben, als ich daran denke, doch niemand bemerkt es. Zufrieden darüber erhebe ich mich und strecke unauffällig meinen Rücken. Das lange Sitzen hat mir nicht gut getan und ich bin beinahe froh darüber, dass ich gezwungen sein werde, mich in der kommenden Stunde zwischen den Reihen hin und her zu bewegen. 

Als Prüfungsvorbereitung lasse ich die Abschlussklasse zwei verschiedene, recht gefährliche Tränke herstellen. Beide werden prüfungsrelevant sein. Der eine in der Theorie, der andere in der praktischen Übung und ich klopfe mir selbst mental dafür auf die Schulter, dass ich diesem Kurs gegenüber so freundlich bin, beides noch einmal herstellen zu lassen. 

Zugegeben, ich bin einfach daran interessiert, dass sie alle bestehen. Kaum einen möchte ich noch ein weiteres Jahr ertragen. 

Bis auf eine, aber eben diese Schülerin wird auf keinen Fall versagen. 

Innerlich verfluche ich diese Tatsache, denn ein weiteres Jahr mit ihr könnte mir helfen, zu verstehen, was ich für sie empfinde. So aber habe ich nur Tage und ich bin mir sicher, dass mir diese Zeitspanne nicht reichen wird. 

Wie sollte ich es auch so schnell schaffen, zu verstehen, was sie mir innerhalb einer gemeinsamen Nacht angetan hat? Das alles ist viel zu neu für mich, zu unbegreiflich und nicht zuletzt völlig fremd, denn ich habe noch nie geliebt oder bin so geliebt worden.

Im Kessel von Draco Malfoy brodelt es geräuschvoll und so komme ich nicht dazu diesem letzten Gedanken nachzulauschen. Erst als ich ihn leise gerügt und seinen Fehler berichtigt habe, wird mir klar, was ich da gerade gedacht habe. 

Liebe? Nein, das ist völlig unmöglich!

Natürlich könnte es sein, dass Hermine Granger in mich verliebt ist. Aber ich in sie? Niemals!

Ich habe nie geliebt und werde es nie tun. Es ist zu gefährlich, sich auf etwas einzulassen, das so sehr abhängig davon ist, wie man sich einem anderen Menschen gegenüber benimmt. Schon lange weiß ich, dass ich für so etwas nicht tauge. Ich bin zu schroff, zu fordernd, vielleicht zu sozial inkompetent. 

Und wichtiger noch: Es gab nie einen Grund an alledem etwas zu ändern.

Mit wehender Robe schreite ich durch den Raum und werde magisch von der letzten Reihe angezogen. Nur Potter und sie sitzen dort. 

Potter interessiert mich nicht. Nicht mehr, seit Voldemort tot ist und Harry Potter nicht mehr als ein durchschnittlicher Schüler mit einem guten Gespür für Quidditsch ist.

Hermine dagegen kann ich kaum ansehen, ohne augenblicklich wieder an die Nacht mit ihr zu denken. Wie sie aussieht, wenn sie erregt ist, wie ihre Stimme klingt, wenn sie meinen Namen stöhnt, wie die Berührung ihrer Lippen auf meiner Haut brennende Stellen puren Verlangens hinterlässt … All das kann ich nicht verdrängen, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin.

Nur der Umstand, dass wir nicht allein sind, hält mich davon ab, sie an mich zu ziehen und sie einfach zu küssen.

Ich bin nur noch wenige Schritte von ihrem Tisch entfernt, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich mich selbst belüge, wenn ich glaube, ich könne ignorieren, was war. Auf dem Absatz kehrtmachend wende ich mich von ihr ab und gehe zu Pansy Parkinson.

Dieses Mädchen ist hübsch, aber wesentlich ungefährlicher als Hermine. Parkinson könnte niemals diese Wirkung auf mich haben, niemals dafür sorgen, dass ich alles um mich herum vergesse, nur weil sie im gleichen Raum ist wie ich.

Eine Weile lang starre ich über ihre Schulter und sehe zu, wie sie den ersten Trank beendet. Er ist nicht perfekt, aber auch nicht misslungen und so bestätige ich ihr mit einem Nicken, dass ihre Leistung akzeptabel ist. 

Auch Hermine hat den ersten Teil der Aufgabe beendet. Ich kann es erkennen, weil ihre rechte Schulter kurz zuckt, als wolle sie ihren Arm erheben. Doch sie meldet sich nicht, obwohl sie sicher gern die Bestätigung hätte, dass auch ihr Trank korrekt ist. Sie hat sich nicht ein einziges Mal mehr gemeldet, seit sie bei mir war. Und ich habe sie nicht ein einziges Mal angesprochen.

Bei mir ist es die Angst davor, sie könne erkennen, dass ich nicht eine Sekunde unserer kurzen gemeinsamen Zeit vergessen habe. Was Hermine dazu bringt, sich beinahe so zu benehmen, wie immer, kann ich nur vermuten. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich glauben, dass sie Angst davor hat, von mir behandelt zu werden wie ich es sonst stets tat. Das und die Befürchtung, sich mir irgendwie zu verraten. 

Durch ihr Schweigen aber gibt sie mir mehr Hinweis auf den Zustand ihrer Seele, als sie es mit Worten jemals tun könnte. Ich kann erkennen, welche Angst in ihr schwelt, wie verletzlich sie ist und das alles nur anhand ihres Blickes und ihres in sich Zurückgezogenseins. 

Ich würde die Welt dafür geben, damit sie nicht mehr so traurig und verletzlich aussieht, wie jetzt. Aber die Welt gehört mir nicht und ich habe noch eine andere Aufgabe, als nur Hermine Grangers Anblick zu bewundern. 

So sehr mich auch gerade die Erkenntnis überrollt, etwas dagegen tun zu müssen, sie in den nächsten Tagen für immer zu verlieren, so fordert mich in gerade diesem Augenblick der Unterricht.

Mit dem zweiten Trank kommen die meisten Schüler nicht klar und jederzeit könnte ein Unglück geschehen. Es wird besser sein, ich verschiebe meine verliebten Gedanken auf später.

‚Verliebt!' Da ist es wieder, dieses Wort, was mich ganz durcheinander bringt. Wie kann ich bloß in sie verliebt sein? Sie ist so jung und zart und schön und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht für mich bestimmt ist, wenn es im Leben gerecht zugeht. Ich habe zu viele schlimme Dinge getan, als das sie das sein könnte, was mir zusteht. 

Andererseits habe ich nie auch nur ein Lob für meine guten Taten erhalten. Vielleicht waren sie zu gut versteckt unter einer Menge Ungerechtigkeiten und meiner finsteren Ausstrahlung. Und doch gab es sie in nicht geringer Zahl. Vielleicht ist Hermine meine Belohnung dafür. 

Wenn ja, hat das Universum sich ganz schön Zeit gelassen damit, aber lieber spät als nie.

Doch nur mal angenommen sie wäre der eine Mensch, der zu mir gehört. Der andere Teil meiner selbst.

Könnte das wirklich sein? Könnte es eine Zukunft für uns geben? Noch dazu eine glückliche?

Oder würde ich sie mit meiner Liebe nur in einen Sumpf hinabziehen, in die ihre reine Seele nicht gehört?

Nein! Vehement schüttele ich den Kopf über mich selbst. Ich weiß, dass ich kein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung bin, aber ich kenne mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich sie gut behandeln würde. Ich könnte gar nicht anders. 

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen, die mein Leben verändern wird. Früher habe ich geglaubt, Liebe ist etwas, dass einen eingrenzt, doch statt mich eingeengt zu fühlen, spüre ich eine mir bis dato unbekannte Freiheit, als ich mir darüber klar werde, was ich tun will.

Zur Überraschung aller Schüler erkläre ich die Stunde für beendet. Ich schenke ihnen die letzten zwanzig Minuten meines Unterrichts. Vielleicht glauben sie jetzt, ich werde langsam weich. Möglich, dass sie Recht haben. Wie auch immer: Was sie jetzt noch nicht können, werden sie ohnehin nicht mehr lernen und es gibt weitaus Wichtigeres, als diese Hohlköpfe zu unterrichten.

„Gehen Sie und bereiten Sie sich gut auf Ihre Prüfungen vor. Ich will keinen von Ihnen im nächsten Jahr wieder sehen. Und nun raus!", schallt meine Stimme laut durch den Raum.

Die Klasse ist verdutzt, aber nicht genug, um das Angebot auszuschlagen. Alle erheben sich schnell und packen zusammen. Ein jeder eilt zur Tür. Nur eine Schülerin lässt sich mehr Zeit als die anderen. 

Hermine packt ihre Bücher einzeln in ihre Schultasche und ich kann selbst aus meterweiter Entfernung Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. Ich denke sie trauert den zwanzig Minuten nach, die ich den anderen geschenkt habe. Ich sollte sie erlösen.

Die meisten Schüler sind schon weg, als ich in ihre Richtung gehend sage: „Miss Granger, Sie bleiben bitte noch einen Moment."

Sie nickt nur und erst als alle anderen den Raum verlassen haben, blickt sie auf. 

Ich hatte Recht. In ihren Augen glitzern ungeweinte Tränen. 

Mit einem letzten großen Schritt bin ich bei ihr. „So traurig? Habe ich Sie nicht genug gequält in den sieben Jahren meines Unterrichts, als das Sie froh sein müssten, endlich gehen zu dürfen."

Sie scheint nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen und schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Nun gut, dann wird es Ihnen ja nichts ausmachen noch etwas für mich zu erledigen. Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe für Sie, Miss Granger."

Ihre Stimme hat einen hoffnungsvollen Klang, als sie fragt: „Was soll ich tun, Sir?"

Meine Antwort ist nicht das, was sie sich erträumt und ich kann ihre Enttäuschung sehen. „Sie werden noch einen zusätzlichen Trank brauen und eine Abhandlung schreiben."

Trotzdem fragt sie mit einer Tapferkeit, für die ich sie bewundern muss: „Welchen, Professor?"

Ich antworte ihr nicht, sondern drehe mich zur Tafel und richte meinen Zauberstab darauf. Ein Rezept erscheint und mit einem nur unzureichend kaschierten Lächeln sehe ich sie wieder an. „Vielleicht ist Ihnen die Rezeptur bereits bekannt, Miss Granger. So wie ich Sie einschätze haben Sie den Trank sogar schon einmal zubereitet. Bringen Sie ihn mir. Zusammen mit Ihrem Aufsatz über das Thema: Die Auswirkungen von Liebestränken auf Ihren Zaubertränkelehrer. Sie haben bis heute Abend Zeit." 

Sie sieht mich schockiert und verwirrt an und trotzdem bringe ich es fertig weiter zusprechen, ohne meine Maske allzu sehr fallen zu lassen. Sogar meine Stimme hat den gleichen arroganten Ton wie immer, als ich fortfahre: „Wir werden das Thema heute Abend ausführlich erörtern. 23.00 Uhr. In meinen Privaträumen. Seien Sie pünktlich!"

Ich drehe mich um und blicke nicht zurück. So wie ich sie kenne, wird sie mich jetzt fragen wollen, wieso ich mich noch an unsere gemeinsame Nacht erinnere. Das kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Ich will jetzt nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen, sondern ihr später zeigen, was sie bei mir angerichtet hat.

Oder noch schlimmer: Sie könnte mich umarmen wollen. Gott behüte mich! Das würde nur dazu führen, dass ich mich nicht bis heute Abend zurückhalten kann. 

Nein, es ist besser den Raum zu verlassen, so wie ich es vorhabe.

Doch Hermine macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. 

Sie steht ganz plötzlich vor mir und sieht mich ernst an. „Sir, für Ausgang um diese Uhrzeit werde ich eine Erlaubnis von Ihnen brauchen."

Ich nicke nur und lasse eines der Standardschreiben aus den Untiefen meines Schreibtisches zu mir schweben und halte es ihr hin. „Sie werden es nur für den Hinweg brauchen, Miss Granger."

Mit einem Lächeln, welches mir zeigt, dass sie all das verstanden hat, was ich gesagt, aber auch was ich nicht gesagt habe, nimmt sie es und berührt wie zufällig dabei meinen Handrücken. Ein Stromstoß flutet durch meinen Körper und erinnert ihn an die Erfahrung, die er schon mit ihrem sammeln durfte. Ich kann nicht anders, als meine Augen zu schließen, bis ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle habe. 

Bis es soweit ist dauert es ein paar Sekunden, die Hermine genutzt hat, um zur anderen Tür zu gelangen. Ich bin fast schon bestürzt darüber plötzlich so verlassen dazustehen, als sie sich noch einmal zu mir umdreht.

„Ach Sir, bevor ich es vergesse: Soll ich die Probe des Trankes heute Abend mitbringen, oder werden wir ihn nicht brauchen?"

Es ist zu spät, ich kann mein Grinsen einfach nicht länger unterdrücken und das scheint ihr Antwort genug gewesen zu sein. Sie strahlt wie tausend Sonnen und verlässt den Raum.

Auch ich gehe. Ich werde mich ein paar Stunden hinlegen. 

Nicht nur Hermine muss sich auf den Abend vorbereiten.

Ende


	5. Gehen lassen

Hallo liebe Leser,

unglaublich aber wahr: Nach vielen, vielen Monaten gibt es wieder etwas Neues von mir. Ich habe mich eine Weile aus der Fanfiction-Welt zurückgezogen, aber nun bin ich wieder da. Allerdings mit einer sehr traurigen Geschichte, die dadurch entstanden ist, dass ich in diesem Jahr einige Verluste in meinem Leben zu verarbeiten hatte. Seid also gewarnt: Ich habe beim Schreiben sehr viele Taschentücher verbraucht.

**5. Gehen lassen**

Mit langen schnellen Schritten eile Severus Snape durch die fackelerleuchteten Gänge, wich dabei Schülern Kollegen und Geistern aus, während er laut und durchdringend rief: "Aus dem Weg! Aus dem Weg!"

Die Schüler, die ihren Zaubertränkelehrer noch nie so erlebt hatten, glitten an die Wände, stellten teilweise kurz das Atmen ein und sahen ihm verwundert nach. Die Geister und Kollegen dagegen wussten oder ahnten zumindest, was vor sich ging und insbesondere Minerva McGonagall, die fast von ihm umgerannt worden wäre, hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, teils aus Frustration über die Situation, teils weil sie keine Idee hatte, wie ihm zu helfen war.

Indes erreichte Snape seine Räumlichkeiten, bremste scharf vor dem Eingang ab und wartete kaum bis die Tür nach dem Aufsagen des Passworts einen Spalt aufgegangen war, bevor er sie beinahe aus den Angeln riss und ins Schlafzimmer stürmte. Dort blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und erblasste bis in die tiefste Hautschicht hinunter. Voller Schrecken riss er die Augen auf, während sich in seinem Inneren alles zusammen krampfte.

Er war zu spät.

Nach 7 Monaten, vier Tagen und 12 Stunden; nach 858 Zaubersprüchen war er zum ersten und damit auch zum letzten Mal zu spät.

Hermine lag auf dem Bett und atmete nicht mehr. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nicht länger in der Regelmäßigkeit, die der Zauberspruch sonst Tag und Nacht sicherstellte. Starr vor Schreck und Entsetzen stand Severus an ihrem Bett, bis ein letztes Rasseln ihrer Lungen ihn aus seiner Lethargie riss.

Als wäre er soeben erst aus einem schlimmen Traum erwacht, zog er nun endlich seinen Zauberstab aus dem Saum seines Ärmels und richtet ihn auf sie. Mit ungewohnt tiefer, aber von Inbrunst geschwängerter Stimme rief er: "Suspirare!" und augenblicklich sog Hermines Körper die Luft tief ein, bevor sie nach einigen - unendlich lang erscheinenden - Augenblicken wieder entwich und sich die Lungen gleich darauf von Neuem füllten. Mit einem großen Schritt überwand Severus nun endgültig die letzten Zentimeter zu Hermines Bett und dann auch zu ihrem Körper.

Die Hand, die er ergriff, war warm und weich. Ganz so, als sei alles in Ordnung. Und in diesem Moment war es das auch. Er konnte an ihrem zarten Handgelenk einen Puls spüren. Mehr, als er erwartet hatte, als er den Weg zum Kerker hinunter gehetzt war. Mehr als er sich erhofft hatte, als ihm klar wurde, wie knapp es werden würde, den Zauberspruch rechtzeitig zu erneuern. Und mehr, als er eben noch geglaubt hatte zu finden.

Sanft strich er über die Hand, die er hielt und sein eigener Körper wurde kurzzeitig von Erleichterung durchströmt, bevor ihn die Wirklichkeit wieder einholte und er die Hand vorsichtig wieder auf der Bettdecke ablegte.

Es war gut, dass er noch rechtzeitig angekommen war. Keine Frage. Doch in Ordnung war nichts, aber auch gar nichts und das schon seit so langer Zeit, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, dass es einmal anders gewesen war.

Geräuschvoll ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und blickte eine Weile auf die stille Gestalt seiner Frau. Nach endlosen Minuten in denen er sich zwang, an die Zeiten zu denken, in denen sie noch sie selbst gewesen war, in denen sie noch der Mensch an seiner viel zu lang leer gebliebenen Seite gewesen war, statt einer bewegungslos daliegenden menschlichen Puppe, da sah er auf und flüsterte beinahe lautlos. "Vielleicht hätte ich heute zu spät kommen sollen, Hermine.", strich ihr über die blasse Haut des einst so schönen und nun leeren Gesichts und ging deprimierter noch, als sonst ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.

Stunden strichen ins Land, in denen Severus vor dem Kamin saß und die Gedanken schweifen ließ. Langsam und diesmal ohne Zwang kamen dabei auch Bilder wieder hoch, die er - ob durch einen Schutzmechanismus, oder eine bewusste Entscheidung ausgelöst, wusste er nicht zu sagen - lange Zeit verdrängt hatte. Hermine, die mit ihm am Feuer saß und über eine Anekdote lachte. Hermine, die sich über ihn beugte, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Hermine, wie sie sich in wilder Leidenschaft an ihn drängte, ihre Beine um ihn klammerte und ihn aufforderte sich endlich auszuziehen.

Und dann glitten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, die ihm mehr wehtaten, als alles andere: Hermine, wie ihr Körper in den Wehen lag und Sarah auf die Welt brachte, teilnahmslos, leer und nicht einmal in der Lage ihr Kind zu sehen oder in den Arm zu nehmen, obwohl dies einer der glücklichsten Augenblicke in ihrem Leben hätte sein sollen.

Leben ...

Es jetzt noch Leben zu nennen war so eine Sache, an der er immer mehr zweifelte.

Ihr Körper war noch da und es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dass es so war, doch Leben war in ihr nicht mehr als in einem beliebigen Gegenstand. Genau genommen war sie tot, obwohl sie ein Zimmer weiter auf dem Bett lag und ihr Herz nach wie vor schlug.

Lange Zeit hatte er dieser Erkenntnis keinen Platz in seinen Gedanken eingeräumt, doch heute, nachdem es so unendlich viel knapper gewesen war als jemals zuvor, ihren Körper weiterhin am Leben zu erhalten, da war es ihm, als sollte es ein Zeichen sein, sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

Er war ein kluger Mann und wusste deshalb rational längst, dass Hermine hirntot und damit unrettbar verloren war. Nun jedoch gestand er sich zum ersten Mal ein, dass er sich etwas vorgegaukelt hatte, indem er ihren körperlichen Tod einfach nicht zuließ. In der Muggelwelt gab es Maschinen, die Körper von Sterbenden und eigentlich schon Toten am Leben erhielten.

Seine Methode war schmerzloser und erforderte keine Apparate. Nur einen Zauberspruch alle sechs Stunden und Hermines Körper konnte beinahe ewig leben. Sie könnte noch Jahrelang so da liegen, still und wunderschön, doch das Wesentliche an ihr – sie selbst, ihre glänzenden Augen, wenn sie etwas interessierte, ihr wacher Blick, wenn sie ihn ansah, ihr unglaubliches Lächeln, wenn sie still an ihn gelehnt einschlief – war vor über sieben Monaten gegangen. Hermine war noch da, doch ihr Innerstes; ihr Ich; ihre Seele war fort und für immer aus ihrem Körper und aus seinem Leben gewichen.

Severus Snape weinte bei dieser Erkenntnis und er schämte sich dieser Tränen nicht. Selbst wenn ihn jemand gesehen hätte in dieser schwersten Zeit seines Lebens, hätte er sich ihrer nicht geschämt. Obwohl es schon vor mehr als einem halben Jahr geschehen war, schien es doch jetzt erst zu passierten: Er verlor das Wertvollste, dass er hatte.

Die Entscheidung ihren Körper auch gehen zu lassen, war schon gefallen, als ihm an diesem Abend das erste Mal bewusst wurde, dass sie dies nicht wollen würde. Bisher war es ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob es Hermines Wunsch sein könnte, diesen erbärmlichen Zustand hinter sich zu lassen. Nun schien es ihm so unendlich richtig zu sein, dass er sich schwor, keinen weiteren Zauber zu sprechen, um ihr Herz am Schlagen zu halten.

Er sah auf die Uhr und erschrak, um gleich darauf erleichtert zu sein. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und in wenigen Minuten würde der letzte Spruch seine Wirkung verlieren. Es war grausam, diese Minuten zu erwarten und durchleben zu müssen und doch war er erleichtert, dass er seinen Vorsatz, sie endlich gehen zu lassen, nicht noch stundenlang mit sich selbst diskutieren musste. Es war richtig wie er es entschieden hatte.

Severus erhob sich und ging zum Schlafzimmer hinüber. Auf dem Bett lag das Letzte, was von Hermine noch da war. Sie sah aus, als schliefe sie nur. Sofort kamen die Tränen wieder, obwohl er geglaubt hatte, keine mehr in sich zu haben.

Er schloss die Augen und schluckte seine Trauer hinunter. Wenn es vorbei wäre, hätte er unendlich viel Zeit diese Tränen zu vergießen. Jetzt blieben ihm nur noch Augenblicke, sich zu verabschieden und noch einmal den warmen Körper in seinen Armen zu spüren.

Leise, als wolle er sie nicht wecken, legte er seine Robe ab und setzte sich auf das Bett zu ihr.

Seine Hand wanderte wie von selbst zu ihren Haaren, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr ihre Wange entlang.

Er glitt neben sie und zog ihren Körper an sich, flüsterte ihr Nichtigkeiten und „Ich liebe Dich." zu; weinte stille Tränen in ihr Haar und spürte einige Minuten später, wie ihr Herz unter seiner Hand zu schlagen aufhörte; fühlte, wie sie ein letztes Mal ein- nicht aber wieder ausatmete und starb innerlich mit ihr, als auch der letzte Rest Leben aus ihr wich.

Obwohl er wusste, dass es vorbei war, konnte er sie nicht gehen lassen, konnte nicht seine Hände von ihrem Herzen und sein Gesicht aus ihren Haaren nehmen und so lag er noch lange Zeit neben ihr, bevor er es schaffte sich zu erheben.

Er legte Hermines Körper so hin, wie sie in den letzten sieben Monaten gelegen hatte, glitt ein letztes Mal mit seinen Fingern über ihr Gesicht und lächelte in stiller Trauer, als er ihren friedvollen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann ging er hinaus und sah nicht mehr zurück.

Eine Aufgabe hatte er in dieser Nacht noch und obwohl es schon spät war, würde er sie erfüllen.

Seine Schritte hallten ungewohnt laut in der stillen Schule, denn er schlich heute nicht, sondern hatte es plötzlich eilig.

Minuten später stand er vor Minervas Tür und klopfte. Seine alte Kollegin und Freundin war noch wach. Sie schien geahnt zu haben, dass er auch heute den Besuch bei seiner Tochter nicht ausfallen lassen würde. Das hatte er noch nie getan. Keinen einzigen Tag in den drei Monaten, die sie auf der Welt war.

Sie wich zur Seite um ihn einzulassen und erwartete eine kleine Entschuldigung, dass es heute so spät geworden war, doch dann sah sie in seine Augen und brauchte weder die Entschuldigung noch eine Erklärung.

Severus schritt an ihr vorbei und ging zur Wiege, in der Sarah friedlich schlief. Er lächelte, als er sie anblickte. Etwas, dass er nur selten getan hatte, seit es sie gab. Ein Teil von ihm hatte ihr die Schuld gegeben, dass Hermine während der Schwangerschaft einen Hirnschlag erlitten hatte. Natürlich war das blanker Unsinn und er wusste das auch, konnte es aber heute erst vor sich zugeben.

Seine rechte Hand zuckte vor und griff das winzige Händchen, das neben dem Kopf lag.

Warm und weich fühlte es sich an und vertraut.

Er hatte Hermine verloren, aber er hatte einen Teil von ihr hier. Einen Teil, den er nie wieder herbeben würde.

„Ich werde sie mitnehmen, morgen früh.", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen zu Minerva. „Ich danke Dir, dass Du Dich so lange um sie gekümmert hast."

Die Schulleiterin schluckte und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, den Trauernden in die Arme zu nehmen, doch sie wusste, er würde das nicht wollen. Stattdessen sagte sie nur: „Schlaf auf der Couch. Morgen werden wir alles regeln.", und ging dann auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu. Als sie sie Tür erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und begegnete seinem tränenverschleierten Blick. „Es war richtig so, Severus. Du hast alles richtig gemacht.", sagte sie, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und so nicht mehr sah, wie er nickte.

Ende


End file.
